


It Happened on the Way to the Cinema

by Rumoris



Category: Danball Senki
Genre: F/M, M/M, cinemaAU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7798552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumoris/pseuds/Rumoris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A silly AU where Arata tries to find out why does a blonde kid know so much about the cinema worker's life. Jin tries to stop Hiro from hoarding promotional posters for collector purposes. Yuno knows everything but refuses to share her informations and Haruki tries to keep the team together.... Somehow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Happened on the Way to the Cinema

   The first rule Hikaru, a fellow co-worker had told him when Arata started working as an usher at the cinema that ushers never ran. Even if the cinema was in flames, the usher had to keep their calm and always plan ahead.

    It was something about loud footsteps disturbing the guests, and he even remembers that there was some explanation about echoes and vibrations on the ground, but honestly all of these stored rules slipped past his mind, when he heard the muffled sound of the staff roll coming from the room next to him.

A film just ended and he wasn’t there to let the people out of the room.

“Damn it!” he looked at the clock which hung above the lobby’s entrance, then took a quick glance at Catherine who just shrugged. The movie still had four minutes according to their paper, but as always nothing was perfect and it actually ended four minutes sooner.

He was about to open his mouth and ask for help, but Catherine was faster and dodged his unborn request like a pro.

“You should go, if you value your life,” she muttered before returning to the film schedule in front of her. Of course, she wouldn’t lift a finger to help Arata. If the flock indeed decided to leave through the front door, she could always just point at Arata saying some kind of lame excuse to get away from punishment.

Conslusion: He had to be quick.

    The next thing Arata knew that he was running toward the exit of Room 3 like a madman, fighting his way through the mass of people, who had their eyes glued to the screen. The credits fortunately contained silly outtakes from the filming, but some of the guests have already started moving and they stood between him and the door. The usher needed to open the exit before they started flowing out through the entrance because, _damn,_ they always went toward the light and if the manager, Jin or his boss, Mito sees his mistake through the camera he surely won’t get any hours next week.

   Few silly jokes and painful off-screen mistakes later, the film finally ended the viewers were about the leave the room, giving way as they tried to decide which way to go. Arata used this momentary confusion to leap forward and grab the handle.

The moment he tore the door open, was the moment when people have turned around and started following the newer and much stronger light source like mindless zombies. Soon, everyone left except one blonde kid, who kept sitting in the middle of the room, casually checking his phone like nothing happened.

Arata should’ve told him to put that phone away, but he didn’t.

Arata shouldn’t have stared at him, yet he did anyway.

All he could do was to stand there and stare at the youth, never thinking about the possibility of asking him to leave.

Then finally after three minutes, the kid stood up and started walking toward the exit. Or so Arata thought. However, when he reached the end of the row, the blonde turned around and walked to him, wearing a proud smile on his lips.

“That was one real stampede. Ten out of ten. Better than the movie itself.”

“What?” He yelped.

“You know, the way you just ran past everyone only to tear the door open. Then _wham_. I swear, you would be the worst spy in history. You are not exactly sneaky, but I've never seen anyone here run so fast only to open the door in time.”

Okay, the kid’s gone too far for someone who has nothing to do with the cinema life.

“Hey, it was an emergency case. I’m actually the best spy this cinema ever had.”

“Oh, really?” the blonde raised an eyebrow as if waiting for something. But nothing happened. “Then,  I’m eager to see how you work in non-emergency cases,” he winked at Arata, before patting his back and leaving through the front door Arata intended to protect from visitors. By the time the young usher came to his senses the cleaning lights were lit above his head and revealed utter chaos and mountains of popcorn in the room.

He had no time to chase after the kid, but Arata held the hope tight to his chest that this was the last time he’d seen the blonde visitor.

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble idea that has been sitting in my folder for about a year.


End file.
